<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Feel Like Severing? by MaggicSorceress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570782">Don't You Feel Like Severing?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress'>MaggicSorceress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't you wish you were Heather? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Cross gets a taste of his own medicine, Gen, M/M, Night isn't really the nicest person, One-Sided Attraction, but god forbid that happens, but he's not supposed to be, these two have issues and should really talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream sends a letter to Nightmare to ask him to meet with him to...talk about some things<br/>But he didn't count on him showing up, so now what?</p><p>OR<br/>Part 3 of ‘But You Like Him Better’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cross/Dream (onesided), Nightmare &amp; Dream, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't you wish you were Heather? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't You Feel Like Severing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Evelyn, Evelyn</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>There were many things Dream had experienced in his life, he <em>had </em>been around for a long time. He’d seen so many AUs come and go, had the whole of the multiverse exposed to him for the first time in his life, met so many different people, seen and felt things that were so incredibly foreign to him.</p><p>But there were also many things he missed out on after being stuck as a statue.</p><p>He came back to an empty, dead world. To the shattered remains of a life he once lived and loved so <em>very </em>much.</p><p>And for the first time in his life he had experienced crushing loneliness, because the one person he had wanted to be there with him, the one person he cherished more than any other in his life, wasn’t there.</p><p>He’d hoped with such intensity that everything in his memories had just been a bad dream, and the reality that it hadn’t was crushing.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Why do we bother to stay?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He was thrown head-first into a multiversal war before he even had the chance to process everything he was feeling, to mourn the one he had lost in the crossfire.</p><p>He hadn’t expected that very person to be the one they were fighting against.</p><p>‘They’ being Ink, who had found him in Dreamtale, and Blueberry, whom had joined them along the way.</p><p>It was heartbreaking, and Dream loathed every encounter they had with the skeleton that once was his brother, because each time it only seemed to solidify the fact that the Nightmare that Dream once knew and adored was gone, and a cruel monster sat in his place.</p><p>Dream refused to believe it, but it became harder and harder as the years dragged on, and he realised that Nightmare would never be the same as he was.</p><p>But that didn’t mean the old him had vanished completely.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Why are you running away?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dream saw it in glimpses, so faint and quick he was never really sure what he had witnessed, but it was there.</p><p>It was there in the way Nightmare’s printing still looked the same as always, in how his voice carried the same way it did when he used to read aloud to him, in the way he smiled when he thought no one was paying attention, tight and lopsided, sure and proud.</p><p>How someone could be the same yet so different was beyond Dream, and it hurt him deeply to witness it, to see the ghosts of someone he loved with all his soul in the form of someone who should be his enemy.</p><p>His opposite, his nemesis.</p><p>By the rules of the universe, they should hate each other.</p><p>And yet, despite all of that, Dream still loved his twin.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don’t you feel like severing?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>True, he lacked the capacity to truly hate anyone, that was just how he was, but that didn’t mean he didn’t dislike anyone.</p><p>For example, he could admit, in the privacy of his own mind and nowhere else, that he didn’t like Ink. Would he ever outright say that to the Creator? No, but that was because he had tact, and he really didn’t like hurting other people’s feelings, no matter how artificial they were. Dream knew why Ink kept him around, obviously he did, since the other guardian had little regard for the inhabitants of the universes there could only be one other reason, the reason everyone else adored him:</p><p>His aura.</p><p>He wasn’t blind to the effects that his aura had on people, how calming and happy it felt to people who experienced it. Dream couldn’t help but think that was the only reason people hung around him, it was definitely the only reason Ink stuck around or insisted that he needed Dream’s help, but Blueberry’s emotions <em>seemed </em>genuine. Then again, so did those villagers oh so long ago…</p><p>And hadn’t <em>that </em>been a lie.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Everything’s just come together at last</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nightmare was the <em>only one </em>in which Dream was sure didn’t hang around him just because of his aura. After all, as he had come to discover about his twin, pure concentrated positivity hurt him, so wouldn’t his aura have a similar effect? If only on days when he was brimming with joy and happiness? If so, then why would he have stuck around?</p><p>Thinking back on those times was reassuring to him, that it was possible for people to genuinely like him <em>as a person</em> and not as the guardian of positivity.</p><p>The current problem that he had was one that he wasn’t quite sure how to get out of or avoid, and he’d be lying if he said it hadn’t happened to him before.</p><p>Part of him knew it was only a matter of time before Cross told him, but the other part was vainly hoping the other knew how misplaced his emotions were…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It’s broken, I don’t want to play</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…I like you, Dream.” Cross said, voice wavering and eyelights refusing to meet his own. “As…more than a friend.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To say Dream was stunned would be an understatement, and for a long moment all he could do was stare at Cross, golden eyes wide. Then, he took a tentative step forward, placing a hand gently on Cross’s arm and looking up into wavering eyelights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cross…” Dream began, as gently as he could. “I…”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fill my glass, let’s drink a toast</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dream shook himself from his revelry and turned his attention back to the world that lay spread out in front of him, dead and decayed still after hundreds of years, dust sprinkled over the ground like snow. Holding his arms, he took a deep breath of old, stagnant air, not bothering to turn to the new soul he could sense somewhere behind him.</p><p>He knew who it was, after all.</p><p>“Dream…”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>This is our birthday</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I’m surprised you came.” Dream said. “To be honest, I didn’t think you would.”</p><p>Footsteps approached him hesitantly and stopped by his side. A quick glance out of the corner of Dream’s eyes proved what he already new, and he couldn’t help the small smile that grew on his face.</p><p>“I didn’t want to.” Nightmare said, folding his arms over his chest. “Especially not <em>here </em>of all places…”</p><p>“But you did.” Dream said. “…Thank you.”</p><p>Nightmare shrugged, nonchalant. “Yeah, well, it’s not often you seem so adamant about something. At least, not something that has to do with ‘us’ anyway.”</p><p>“Well, it does have to do with <em>me.</em>” Dream said with a chuckle. “But it <em>is </em>independent of <em>you, </em>so I guess that counts.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So why are we weeping?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“So, what is it then?” Nightmare asked, turning to Dream and raising a brow bone. “If it has nothing to do with me, then why did you ask that I come?”</p><p>Gesturing to the wide expanse of open world in front of them, Dream turned to his brother with a smile. “Walk with me?”</p><p>Nightmare gave an annoyed huff, but otherwise said nothing, and Dream took that as his sign to begin walking, setting a steady pace across dead grass.</p><p>“How have you been?” Dream asked, hands clasped behind his back as he watched Nightmare with steady gold orbs. Nightmare glared at him.</p><p>“What happened to this not having anything to do with me?” Nightmare said.</p><p>“I’m just trying to make pleasant conversation.” Dream said.</p><p>“If that’s all you called me here for, I’m leaving.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>At your side, I feel like a ghost</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Fine, fine, I’ll just get right into it!” Dream said with a pout. “…You know Cross, right?”</p><p>Nightmare’s tentacles tensed, twitching. “…I do, he used to work for me if you remember. Why?”</p><p>“I just…wondered if you ever really sat down and got to know him.” Dream said. “Or…anything like that.”</p><p>Nightmare shoved his hands in his pockets as his brain was swarmed with memories, good and bad, of times spent with Cross, talking and laughing and being, dare he say it, <em>friends.</em></p><p>But Dream didn’t have to know that.</p><p>“No, not really.” Nightmare said. “We talked, but it was only ever about ‘work related’ things.”</p><p>“I see…” Dream said, twisting his hands round each other and furrowing his brows. “And you never, I don’t know, picked up anything weird from his emotions?”</p><p>“Such as?” Nightmare asked. “You’re the one of us privier to positive feelings, <em>brother, </em>if anyone would know what he’s feeling it’s you.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I wake up first</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“So, you <em>do </em>know then!” Dream said.</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>“Because you wouldn’t have known it was a more positive aligned emotion otherwise.” Dream said, stopping and turning to stare at his brother. “…How long did you know?”</p><p>“Know what?” Nightmare said, feigning indifference. “I didn’t <em>know </em>what his feelings were, Dream.” <em>Lies.</em> “Only that they were positive, so please, do indulge me and my curiosity.”</p><p>Dream huffed and glanced away. “Cross has…feelings for me.”</p><p>“Oh?” Nightmare said, snorting to hide the familiar pang in his chest. “How unfortunate. Now I understand why he was so eager to leave my side for yours.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And I stare at you sleeping</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“This isn’t funny, Nightmare.”</p><p>“But it is!” Nightmare said, smiling wide and cruel. “It’s always so amusing when this happens to you, I can’t help but find it funny.”</p><p>The twins fell into silence for a long moment as they continued their walk, Nightmare fighting down the urge to voice his question until the silence became unbearable.</p><p>“So, then,” Nightmare began, “what did you say?”</p><p>Dream took a breath. “I said…”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>What shall we wear tonight?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cross…” Dream began, as gently as he could. “I…I am very flattered, but…I don’t feel the same.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watching Cross’s face fall and the burning hope in his soul diminish was like ice in Dream’s chest, and he hurried to remedy it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I adore you as a person, Cross.” Dream said. “I really do, but I see you as a friend and nothing more. Besides…are you even sure about these feelings?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pardon?” Cross said, voice small.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My…aura is known to have this sort of effect on people.” Dream said, hugging his arms to his chest. “I’m sure that what you’re feeling is just a cause of it, isn’t it? That is, so often, how it goes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…no, no that isn’t it.” Cross denied. “I’m sure about this, Dream. It has nothing to do with any of that, I…I like you for the person that you are.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream gave Cross a sad smile and pulled away from him. “I’m sorry, Cross. Regardless, I cannot be what you want me to be.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>What shall we eat today?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“…And then he left.” Dream finished. “I have no idea where he went, and I wonder if I was too hard on him.”</p><p>“You got the point across.” Nightmare said, smothering down the vindictive joy simmering in his chest. “You shouldn’t feel bad for not returning his feelings, especially if they are just caused by your aura.”</p><p>“I know…” Dream said, eyes downcast. “But <em>you </em>should know that I can’t help but feel sorry for him, and everyone else that came before him.”</p><p>“You should be thankful.” Nightmare said, unable to hide the bitterness seeping into his voice. “At least you never had trouble making people like you.”</p><p>Dream flinched and Nightmare pushed down the spike of guilt that blossomed in him.</p><p>“…I can’t control this.” Dream said quietly. “You know that.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Do you think I should marry him?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nightmare opted to change the topic. “So, why am I here? You just wanted to tell me, for whatever reason?”</p><p>“I was wondering if you knew.” Dream mumbled. “And if that was the reason you let him leave without so much as a fight.”</p><p>Nightmare fell silent, choosing instead to stare up at the night sky that never changed to day. He frowned and could only hope that Dream would keep his nosiness under control and not pry into his raging emotions. Dream did have a point, it was rare for Nightmare to let anyone just walk out of his little group of murderers, and usually, he would’ve turned anyone who tried to leave into a monster kabob.</p><p>His hope was squandered, however, when Dream let out a small gasp and lifted both his hands to his mouth, sockets watery.</p><p>“Nighty…you…”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But we just met him yesterday</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Don’t call me that.” Nightmare bit. “And stay the <em>fuck </em>out of my emotions, Dream.”</p><p>“Nightmare, I didn’t…” Dream stumbled, reaching out to his brother with a hand before ultimately pulling back. “I didn’t know, I…does <em>he </em>know?”</p><p>“No.” Nightmare said. He turned a narrowed teal eyelight on Dream, tentacles poised to strike on either side of him. “And he <em>won’t ever</em> know. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>Dream gave a small nod and, once he was sure Nightmare wouldn’t stab him for getting too close, reached out and placed a hand on his brother’s arm, giving it a comforting squeeze.</p><p>“…I’m sorry.” Dream said.</p><p>Nightmare gave a single, humourless laugh, and brushed Dream’s hand off. “You’re always sorry. It doesn’t mean anything anymore.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Should we be movie stars?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dream’s jaw trembled and his eyes flooded with liquid gold, seconds from spilling over. When he spoke, his voice was rough.</p><p>“What do you want me to say, then?” Dream mumbled.</p><p>“Nothing.” Nightmare said, though his voice was wavering now too. “I want you to just…just…” <em>Stop.</em> “Stars, I want to punch you in your stupid perfect face.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean for this to happen…”</p><p>“You never do.” Nightmare said. “And that’s what makes it so infuriating. No matter what I do, or what I try, you always win. I’m sick of being compared to you because there’s no way I can compete.”</p><p>He looked over to Dream, the sentimental side of him cringing at the sight of his brother’s tears while the cruel half relished in it, and folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>“People will always love you.” Nightmare said quietly. “And they’ll always hate me. Every. Single. One of them.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Will we be millionaires?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I loved you.”</p><p>Nightmare froze at the sincerity in Dream’s voice, neutral expression faltering before he forced it back in its place.</p><p>“I still do.” Dream finished. “And you were the <em>only person </em>back then that truly loved me for me and not for what I represented.”</p><p>Nightmare sneered. “Did you? ‘Cause you did a <em>shit </em>job of showing it.” Dream flinched. “How often did you leave me alone by that damn tree? How often did you stand by and do <em>nothing </em>while I was abused?”</p><p>“I didn’t know!” Dream said, voice raising in desperation and frustration. “You never told me <em>anything! </em>I trusted you enough to believe that you’d tell me if something was going on <em>and you didn’t!</em> Don’t hold against me what I didn’t know!”</p><p>“Then who else do I blame?!” Nightmare shouted. “If no one else cared about me, then who do I blame, Dream?!”</p><p>“Blame <em>them!</em>” Dream said. “And stop holding me to the actions of my past!”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I want to be famous</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The silence that fell upon the two of them was deafening and Nightmare opened his mouth to retort, shoulders raising in defence and tentacles swaying, when a sudden familiar spike of negativity caught his attention and made him pause. It came from a different universe, a little way from where the two of them currently were, and Nightmare instantly recognised the owner of such despair. Letting his mouth clink shut and a cruel smile spread across his face, he turned his back to Dream.</p><p>“I’m tired of arguing with you, Dream.” Nightmare said. “If all you called me here for was to complain about Cross liking you, then you got your wish.”</p><p>Dream said nothing, and the sadness rushing from him was both the finest wine and the deadliest poison.</p><p>“I’ll be going now.” Nightmare said. “I have a…<em>meeting</em> to attend to.”</p><p>He opened a portal and stepped through, leaving Dream and their dead home behind.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>They’re watching us anyway</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nightmare didn’t recognise the AU he stepped into. There was thick forest all around him, and it must’ve been sometime during the night, as the trees only let scarce beams of moonlight through their shifting leaves. He took a deep breath of cool, crisp air and began walking, guided by the sweet taste of Cross’s heartbreak.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he found the other skeleton, curled up at the base of a tree and bent double, shaking and sniffling into his hands. Nightmare smiled as he leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree, taking a moment to soak in the other monster’s sadness.</p><p>“Well, well, well…” Nightmare said, acting as though he hadn’t been standing there for as long as he had. “I thought that negativity tasted familiar…”</p><p>Cross lifted his tear stained face to look up at him so fast Nightmare wondered how Cross had avoided giving himself whiplash.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Evelyn, Evelyn</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“…Go away.” Cross said, sniffing piteously and rubbing a sleeve across his face. “Leave me alone, Nightmare. I’m not dealing with this again.”</p><p>“What ever do you mean?” Nightmare asked with an innocent tilt to his head, though he was sure his smile was giving him away. “I’m simply enjoying the <em>delicious </em>taste of your heartbreak, Cross. Who knew something so terrible could taste so sweet.”</p><p>Cross bristled. “If you’re not here to drag me back to your stupid house then leave me the hell alone. I’m not dealing with you, right now.”</p><p>“What makes you think I want you to come back?” Nightmare said. “I told you to leave, didn’t I?”</p><p>“…Yes, but-“</p><p>“Then why would I want you back?” Nightmare said with a low chuckle. “No, I’d rather you stay where you are. After all, feelings like <em>that </em>don’t just disappear after a heartbreak. I can’t have someone still allied with Dream on my side.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Why do we bother to stay?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Cross blinked at him. “Wha- How did you-“</p><p>“You’re so stupidly obvious, Cross.” Nightmare said. “Did you honestly think you could hide your <em>emotions </em>from me of all people?”</p><p>The horrified look that grew on Cross’s face had Nightmare bursting out laughing.</p><p>“Oh, man!” Nightmare wheezed. “You truly are an idiot, aren’t you Cross?”</p><p>“Is this what you’re here for, you heartless bastard?!” Cross exclaimed. “To mock me for falling in love?!”</p><p>Nightmare shrugged. “Perhaps I am heartless, who knows. And why not? Falling in love with <em>Dream </em>of all people is a silly thing. You should have known he would reject you.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Why are you running away?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Besides,” Nightmare continued, “what are you compared to him, hm? A lonely royal guard without a world nor home to turn to. You are <em>weak </em>compared to him. Insignificant.”</p><p>“Stop it, Nightmare.” Cross said. “I know what you’re doing. What? Not getting high enough off my misery so you’re trying to make it worse? Is that it?”</p><p>“Well-“</p><p>Nightmare didn’t have the chance to finish his thought, as Cross had sprung to his feet and lunged at him, grabbing a fistful of Nightmare’s dark sweater and slamming the negative guardian against the trunk of the tree, mismatched eyes staring down at him with anger concealed grief. Nightmare’s tentacles sharpened to deadly points around him, daring Cross to fight him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don’t you feel like severing?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Is that what you want, Nightmare?!” Cross cried. “If you want my negativity so much then take it! Take it from me and leave me empty! I’m tired of this, I don’t want it anymore!”</p><p>Nightmare raised a calculating brow, grabbing Cross’s wrists with a hand, a silent demand to let him go. When Cross complied and took a step back, Nightmare followed, resting his hands on Cross’s shoulders and leaning close to him.</p><p>“Really, Cross?” Nightmare said. “Are you sure you want that? To be numb to all this pain you’re going through?”</p><p>Cross’s hands trembled as they rose again, grasping the sleeves of Nightmare’s hoodie, and his eyelights wavered as he looked down at the negative guardian.</p><p>“…Do it…” Cross pleaded, barely a whisper. “Please…it hurts…”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Everything’s just come together at last</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A dark chuckle escaped from Nightmare’s throat as he leaned in closer to Cross, rising up on his toes and placing his mouth right next to the side of Cross’s head. He dragged a tongue over his teeth, smiling wickedly.</p><p>“No.” He breathed, and the spike of shock and horror from Cross was sweet as candy. Nightmare pulled away, lowering himself back onto his heels and watching Cross sputter.</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Why should I, hm?” Nightmare said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I mean, it <em>would </em>give me quite an edge for the next few days, but then…” He raised a hand and grabbed Cross’s jaw, looking up at the guard. “Then I wouldn’t get to relish in the absolutely pitiful look on your face when you process that the one you love will <em>never </em>love you back.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It’s broken, I don’t want to play</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Cross inhaled sharply and Nightmare chuckled again.</p><p>“It’s painful, isn’t it?” Nightmare said. “That realisation? The knowledge that you’ll never be more than a friend to him?”</p><p>Cross yanked his face out of Nightmare’s grasp, looking down at him with a mixture of sadness and disgust.</p><p>“You’re so weak, Cross.” Nightmare bit. “Asking me to free you from all that pain, as if it isn’t a natural thing to experience. So, no, Cross. I think I’ll let you stew in this pain and leave it behind naturally.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We grew up so very close</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nightmare took a few steps away from Cross, turning his back on the other skeleton, tentacles waving and twitching with vindictive glee. Pausing before he opened a portal back to his mansion, he turned to look at Cross over a shoulder, all traces of a grin gone from his face.</p><p>“…And I hope that serves as karma.” Nightmare muttered. “For every ounce of agony you put me through.”</p><p>Nightmare was gone before he could witness the dawning realisation painting Cross’s face and emotions in a swirling mess of surprise and guilt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eyyyyyy here we go!<br/>So, this is really the farthest I planned on going with this mini series but who knows! If I get inspired I might write another.<br/>The song I used in this part is 'Evelyn Evelyn' by...Evelyn Evelyn XD I thought it suited these disaster twins very well<br/>With all that being said, I hope you all enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always lovely to see, and if you have any suggestions in what you'd like to see in another part of this I'd love to hear it! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>-Maggic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>